willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Student's homes
The Student's Homes are both present in Merry Christmas and in the 100 subs video. Endie In the 100 subscriber party, Endie's home appears to be a cave with a bed, a chest, and a cauldron as a sink. In the Merry Christmas video, his house seems to have changed a bit. His bed and the other 'furnishings' seen in the subscribers video that seems to be missing, but this may be due to the house is being viewed at a different angle or in a different room. Zupay Zupay's home is described in the Christmas Video as "a cave no human has ever left alive" It has no visible entrance to the surface. It is relatively simple, with the only features being a hole leading to a lava lake, a doorway, and a chest that acts as a closet. Zombee Zombee's home appears to be a floating stone platform above a lava lake. The only notable features are a chest (used as a bed/coffin for Zombee) and bridges that may lead into other caves. Skellington Skellington's home is a cave. It has a bed, various food and cooking items, and a chest. It appears to be connected to another cave/ravine by the rails. In the 2014 Christmas video, when Skellington is leaving his house, the rails appear to be missing. Spider was able to return his cake to him fairly quickly after Zombieswine stole it, suggesting their homes are near each other. His home is also within walking distance to an orphanage. Spider Spider's home appears to be part of a cave. It's only visible features are a wall of spider web, suggesting it may be a part of a mineshaft. In the 2014 Christmas video, it is implied his home is near Skellington's. Creep Creep's home seems to be part of a larger cave. It's only feature is a coal vein. Mucus Mucus' home is a room made of stone brick. It has a water and lava trap and bookshelves along with a crafting table and a cauldron. Cavell When Cavell is given an invitation to come to the school, his home appears to be near a cave-spider spawner in a mineshaft. His house remains relatively unchanged in the Christmas video. Emerald ore is visible, suggesting his home is in an extreme hills biome. Silvester Silvester's home is in a stronghold. His home seems to be most or all of the stronghold, as different rooms are shown in the Christmas video than when he got his invitation to the school. Zombieswine Zombieswine's home appears to be a low-roofed cave in the Nether. The only notable feature is a netherack shelf that is used as a bed. Maggie Maggie's home appears to consist of two or more rooms, as the room where Endie put her present seems to be connected to a larger cave. It is also shown to be overlooking an ocean of lava. Ghist Ghist seems to live in the lava ocean, but in the 'Meet the Students' video, her head collection is shown on land, suggesting her home is near the lava ocean. Witton Witton appears to live in a Nether fortress. When he receives his invitation to the school, it is suggested he lives in the same Nether fortress as Blaise. They are both shown to live in a Nether fortress during the Merry Christmas video. Blaise Blaise lives in a Nether fortress. When she receives her invitation to the school, it is suggested she lives in the same Nether fortress as Witton. They are both shown to live in a Nether fortress during the Merry Christmas video. Multus Multus' home appears to be a cave in the Nether, but when he is given his invitation and brought to life, his home appears to be a hill of soul sand. Trivia * Despite Zupay's home being a cave no human has ever left alive, there is only one visible trap, a lava pit that could be easily walked around. This may be because Zupay himself kills the humans or Zupay plans to push the human in the trap. *Endie, Mucus and Skellington are the only ones to have decorations and sophistication in their houses. Category:Monster School